


What is Bliss?

by FelliSkelli



Series: Alpha and Omega [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Alpha Asgore, Alpha Papyrus, Bad Coping Methods, Beta Underfell, Contest Entry, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Intrusive Thoughts, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mentions of Body Worship, Mentions of alcoholism, Mentions of painful sex, Omega Sans, Possessive Papyrus, Sense of Worthlessness, Size Difference, ecto-body, finally good communication, first heat, mention of rape, mentions of blackmail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelliSkelli/pseuds/FelliSkelli
Summary: In Underfell it is Kill-or-be-killed...but also claim-or-be-claimed. Everyone is beta until the first time they have sex, and should an alpha claim an omega, that omega is bound to them in every sense of the word. Sans and Papyrus always planned for Papyrus to claim Sans once he was strong enough, but as the years have gone by and Papyrus grew more violent and withdrawn, Sans assumed that Papyrus had forgotten their childhood promise. Not that he doesn't have his own secrets to hide, working three jobs (two of which Papyrus didn't even know about) to keep them afloat...but he was kept in the dark about why Papyrus was at the capital so often to see the King....





	What is Bliss?

**Author's Note:**

> Took inspiration for this sort of world from [This post by @Trashfontcesttrash](https://felliskelli.tumblr.com/post/165025404616/abo) on Tumblr.

The intensity of his scowl should have melted the snow if there was any justice in the Underground, but of course there wasn’t, and it didn’t. He’d just made it to his station after trudging through seemingly endless drifts of snow from the latest storm to find his station half buried.

With the feverish heat radiating off his bones he ought to be standing in a puddle of melted snow, but the drifts of snow just stood solid, laughing at his efforts.

He kicked angrily at the snow and ice encasing his sentry station.

All that accomplished was dislodging a shelf of snow off the peaked roof all over himself, slivers of ice going straight down the back of his jacket as he swore colorfully and backed up in a desperate bid to avoid getting soaked.

His heel caught on a stone lodged in the snow and although he windmilled his arms frantically to regain his balance, gravity won and he fell over into a snow drift and finally gave into the inevitable as the snow soaked through his jacket and shorts, chilling him to the bone and finally took the edge off the burning itch he’d been feeling since he woke up this morning.

His life was shit and everything was out to get him.

And he was just so damn tired.

Of everything. Of existing. Of the day to day grind of the same shit. Of knowing what was going to happen, being helpless to change a damn thing.

Of being such a total failure.

Of being such a disappointment that his brother wouldn’t even look at him anymore. Papyrus had stopped berating him for anything anymore, stopped acknowledging him at all! They half teasing plans to one day claim Sans when he was strong enough seemed all but completely forgotten now.

Red tears of shame and exhaustion pricked at the corners of his weary eye sockets, and out here, alone, he felt free to indulge in a brief stint of bitterness. He sobbed weakly, ribs hitching from his ragged breathing.

He was so cold, but his bones felt like they were on fire even despite the chill. He was so tired, so hungry, so lonely...but mostly he was tired; it just never ended.

There were just so many bills to pay. His brother’s training fees; the house; heat, electricity, cable; groceries...just more and more. Every time he thought he had a handle on their finances, more bills cropped up like some great cosmic joke to keep him in abject misery.

He worked three jobs now. He wore himself to the marrow; going to the sentry station every morning after Papyrus had left for training with Undyne, checking his traps or going on his patrol; checking in at Waterfall in the afternoon; and three times a week spending the afternoon and evening at Hotlands before returning to Snowdin before Papyrus knew he was missing.

And all that barely kept them afloat.

Not to mention his tab at Grillby’s, it really was a large sum of G he owed the fierce fire elemental, one of his only friends. He knew he shouldn’t indulge, shouldn’t drink as much as he did, should not risk himself, but it was his only solace, the only thing that let him sleep through the night without being plagued with endless nightmares of grasping blackness and memories of things that didn’t happen. Of finding Papyrus’ dust in the snow….

His sockets squeezed shut and he sought desperately to stop that train of thought before he was sent spiralling into a full blown panic attack out in public where anyone could happen upon him. He’d be dusted for sure if he was found so vulnerable. He shoved himself up out of the snow drift, now flattened into a silhouette of his form, and stumbled forward towards his sentry station.

He threw himself into the tasks of clearing the snow and ice off of his station, ignoring the bite of cutting chill in his phalanges as the ice sliced through his fragile phalange-tips down to the marrow. Streaks of red stained the pristine white of snow as he finally cleared off enough to get to his stool and sit down, exhausted and so cold he collapsed, falling unconscious immediately.

\---

It was the end of another long shift; patrolling through Snowdin and Waterfall in the morning, training with Undyne in the afternoon and he had just finished up with his latest bi-weekly ‘meeting’ with King Asgore at the royal palace. Papyrus was hiding his limp with practiced ease as he strode through Snowdin, chin up, eye lights blazing with aggression that no other monster dared meet and he was utterly certain that he was successfully maintaining his posture to his usual exacting standards despite the pain that wracked his bones. His pelvis burned with a deep ache that was becoming distressingly normal; Asgore was becoming more demanding of what he required of Papyrus to do to prove his loyalty and ensure that Sans was not made an example of or simply dusted for ‘holding back Papyrus’ potential’.

Papyrus had been so smug when he’d first been called to the Royal palace five months ago. Smug and full of himself, puffed up on his own ego, that he, the Terrible and Ferocious Papyrus, was called to meet the King personally. He was Undyne’s personal student, her prodigy! On the rise in the ranks of the Royal Guards and surely soon to be her second, so of course the King had taken interest in him!

Or so he had thought.

It did not take long before all his naive fantasies were shattered.

He’d given the king what he wanted of course. Otherwise the king would have taken what he wanted and killed Sans...maybe even killed Undyne. She had no idea what their ‘benevolent’ ruler demanded of him...she was so proud of him, singing his praises to the other guards.

The only bright side was that when Asgore had taken Papyrus the first time...Papyrus had proved himself an Alpha. He was no one’s, not even the Kings’, submissive little Omega.

But he felt sick, used. He hated Asgore. He hated the whole damn system. And he hated his lazy ass brother who forced him into this situation in the first place.

Sans was utterly helpless; without Papyrus he’d be dusted or claimed by any alpha on the street! All he did was sleep all day...he didn’t take his sentry duty seriously, he didn’t even pick up his damn socks! He had no idea what Papyrus was doing in order to keep him alive and safe...it was so frustrating. If only Sans could take care of himself...prove himself to be a valuable part of society, then maybe the king would not threaten to dust him to force Papyrus to…

He began making his way through the forest, winding his way absently through his traps on his way to Sans’ sentry station. Once he picked up Sans and got them home he could take a bath and scrub the stink of Asgore off himself...scrub until his bones were raw and leaking marrow.

When he found Sans, once again sleeping at his station, he very nearly killed the lazy runt himself.

He saw the snow caking the station, the streaks of marrow, and spat in disgust. Was Sans so weak that he was defeated by a drift of snow? Pathetic. He lifted Sans up over one shoulder and carried him home.

Sans did not wake up during the trip, even with the way he was jostled and handled liked a sack of grain. He was limp, and felt much too warm, heat radiating even through both layers of their clothing. Papyrus didn’t notice at first, but by the time he arrived at Snowdin he was a bit concerned, and he had begun to notice a certain sweet musk emanating from his brother’s unconscious form. Although he did not make any big show about it until safely inside his house with his door locked and the blinds drawn, he was truly feeling anxious. He had to hurry...had to prepare. Sans smelled so good...had to make sure the others did not get him..

He froze mid step as the realization hit him.

Was Sans going into heat?

Shit shit shit….he was not prepared to deal with this, why the hell was Sans choosing today of all days to finally go into heat?

“DAMMIT SANS, YOU CAN’T EVEN DO THIS RIGHT…” he hissed as he hurriedly placed Sans down on the couch and rushed to get things prepared so that he could properly claim his brother. He maybe be at the end of his patience with his brother nowadays, but he was most certainly not going to allow anyone else to claim what was rightfully his. He’d seen the way Grillby leered at his brother...and the dogs were just salivating for the chance to claim him.

As if.

Sans was his. The collar should have made it more than obvious enough. But soon enough everyone would know who he belonged to.

Even Asgore.

\----

Sans moaned weakly, thrashing slightly as he slowly came back to consciousness, mind muggy and dazed. He was so hot...and he could barely move, he felt constricted. He was laying down...he groaned and struggled to get his eye sockets open. The last thing he remembered was sitting down at his sentry station…he blinked blurry eye lights and saw that he was on the couch, bundled in a blanket. Someone had taken off his jacket and hung it neatly by the door, and taken off his shoes; they were placed neatly by the door as well.

Papyrus’ doing of course, always so neat and tidy to a fault. He was so cool.

But where was his brother…? He lifted his head slightly, wincing at the pain that rippled through his overly sensitive bones. He felt so stiff and tired, but also anxious and there was a growing need for...something.

“OH GOOD, YOU ARE FINALLY AWAKE, BROTHER.” Papyrus said as he came out of the kitchen with a tray in his hands. Sans immediate reaction was to panic and he sat up with an apology already tumbling from his teeth, not even registering that his brother seemed oddly calm, not even the slightest bit angry with him.

“W-what…? Oh shit, Boss! I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep, honest! It won’t happen again, I swear!” He gasped as he tried to untangle himself from the blanket, nearly falling off the couch in his desperation to prostrate himself at his brother’s feet and beg for mercy.

Papyrus merely narrowed his eye sockets and set the tray on the table before actually rushing to his side and forcing him back down with a hand on his shoulder. “SANS. DO NOT LIE TO ME, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU ARE SO VERY BAD AT IT. I KNOW VERY WELL THAT YOU WILL...YOU DO IT ALMOST EVERY DAY AS IT IS.” Papyrus growled and Sans flinched back with a stifled whine caught deep in his throat.

Papyrus’ gaze softened and he lifted his hand to stoke Sans’ cheek. Sans gasped, the touch was electrifying. It eased the ache in his bones and he leaned into the touch with a low moan. His brother was not even wearing his gloves and the touch of bone on bones was exquisite.

When he realized how he sounded his skull flushed a deep crimson, but his brother looked pleased.

“I THOUGHT SO...YOU ARE ENTERING HEAT, BROTHER…” Papyrus said as he knelt down beside him and stroked along his skull soothing. Sans flushed even brighter, too shocked to do more than sputter. But it made sense, he’d felt so weak and vulnerable -moreso than usual- the last few days...paranoid. He’d wanted to hide, and he’d been so hot all day…

“YOU REMEMBER, SANS…? WHAT I USED TO SAY? THAT WHEN YOU ENTERED YOUR FIRST HEAT I WOULD CLAIM YOU…” Papyrus said contemplatively as he began to pull the blanket off of Sans.

Sans’ brain nearly stopped working and he made no move to stop his brother from peeling away the layers separating them; his bones were burning for relief and he made a small, desperate keening sound as he reached for Papyrus. “Y-you...you still want to claim me…? E-even now…?” he whispered, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Papyrus still wanted him…

Papyrus gave a disgusted snort and scowled at Sans as if he had just asked the stupidest question imaginable. “OF COURSE I INTEND TO CLAIM YOU, SANS. YOU ARE MINE, YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN. I JUST HOPE THAT ONCE YOU ARE MY OMEGA YOU WILL SHAPE UP AND STOP BEING SO--” he cut himself off from whatever he had been about to say with a sigh, and Sans was awash with conflicting emotions. Shame that he was so worthless and anger over Papyrus’ callousness, but also joy that Papyrus still wanted him…

He loved Papyrus so much...wanted this so badly...to be his omega, to have Papyrus be his alpha. He was so ready for this, his bones were afire with lust, his magic was forming in his pelvis; he leaned nearer to his brother, inhaling his scent…

He froze.

Papyrus smelled like an alpha.

He ought to smell like an alpha-potential beta…

“B-bo-boss…? Why...why do you….alpha…?” he sputtered, feeling as though his soul was being crushed. He’d waited for so long for Papyrus to claim him and Papyrus had already…

Papyrus gave him a look very similar to panic as he also froze, and Sans’ ribs heaved with a desperate, betrayed sob as he tried to push his brother away with arms that felt as weak as noodles.

“NONONO…SANS! I DID NOT-- IT WAS NOT-- I WAS SAVING MYSELF FOR YOU TOO, SANS! I SWEAR!” Papyrus sputtered as he drew Sans into his arms, trembling. Sans had never heard his brother sound so vulnerable, so repentant, and it shocked him from his despair.

“Then why’re’ou….smell like alpha…” he muttered bitterly against Papyrus’ shoulder.

“I--...” Papyrus began before hesitating, voice trailing off weakly. Hearing him so nervous made Sans angry and he pulled back to scowl up at his brother.

“FUCKING TELL ME WHY, PAPYRUS!” he screamed.

“ **BECAUSE THE KING WAS GOING TO DUST YOU IF I DIDN’T LET HIM FUCK ME**!” Papyrus screamed back, eye lights flaring so brightly that his entire skull was cast in a blood red hue. His brother’s words struck him dumb and Sans’ eye lights flickered out as he tried to wrap his mind around what his brother had just said.

“THE KING...ASGORE...HE CALLED ME IN SIX MONTHS AGO, YOU REMEMBER? TO...EVALUATE MY PERFORMANCE...BUT...HE REALLY...WHAT HE WANTED WAS FOR ME TO…” Papyrus tried to explain, voice weak and eye lights dim as he clutched Sans tighter to him. Papyrus seemed to be having trouble getting out what the king had done to him, but Sans was not so troubled.

“B-boss...the...King raped you?” Sans hissed, fury mounting on top of horror. Their king was supposed to be protecting them, not...abusing them! That was just sick! And if Papyrus had been omega….he felt ill.

“HE TOLD ME HE HAD BEEN WATCHING MY PROGRESS WITH GREAT INTEREST...AND THAT I HAD THE MOST POTENTIAL HE HAD SEEN SINCE UNDYNE BECAME CAPTAIN...BUT THAT...THAT MY…’SENSELESS’ ATTACHMENT TO YOU WAS ONLY HOLDING ME BACK FROM ACHIEVING TRUE GREATNESS. HE SAID THAT I SHOULD DUST YOU MYSELF. HOWEVER, IF I COULD PROVE HOW LOYAL I WAS TO HIM, MY WILLINGNESS TO SERVE...PROVE THAT I WAS NOT HELD BACK BY YOU, THAT YOU WERE NOT MY WEAKNESS…” Papyrus explained in a bit of a stronger voice, and he had averted his gaze, sounding almost ashamed.

“B-Boss...why would you…” Sans started, voice breaking slightly in distress. Why did Papyrus even bother? “Why would you...do that...for me…?”

“BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE!” Papyrus snarled as he pinned Sans back down onto the couch and climbed on top of him, eye lights blazing with predatory intent. Sans’ breath hitched in his ribs and he moaned softly, laying back beneath his brother willingly. He was so hot…

Sans reached up to clutch at his brother’s shoulders, writhing beneath him with a needy whine.

Papyrus chuckled darkly and sat up, knees to either side of his brother’s hips as he licked his teeth hungrily. “DON’T WORRY, BROTHER...I’LL EASE YOUR PAIN…” he purred as he began to tug his brother’s shirt up over his head before shifting down towards the foot of the couch to yank down Sans’ shorts and socks, leaving him bare boned before him. Sans had not been bare boned before Papyrus since they were both baby bones, and if he was not so hot he would have been ashamed of his appearance; bones thin, almost delicate, scarred and pockmarked, dingy with lack of nutrition.

But Papyrus did not seem to find any fault in his appearance considering the the way his eye lights blazed and he had begun to drool in hunger and lust. Sans panted helplessly, reaching for Papyrus, begging for him to claim him, to ease his heat. His brother thankfully did not decide to tease him any longer, he growled darkly as he tore at his own belt and pants, stripping almost frantically until he was fully as naked as Sans.

Sans’ bones were flushed red with his heat by this point and his magic had coalesced into a pussy within his pelvic inlet. He was dripping with need, so wet now just from a little teasing.

“OH BROTHER, WHAT A PRETTY LITTLE PUSSY…AND JUST FOR ME…” Papyrus growled as he took control, grabbing Sans’ thin femurs and pushing his legs towards his skull as he situated himself at Sans’ entrance, not even taking the time to prepare him. Not that is was really necessary, Sans was absolutely dripping with slick, making a puddle of need beneath them.

Papyrus began rutting against Sans, grinding against Sans’ slick pussy lips while Sans writhed and mewled beneath him. “Ah- Boss-- Papyrus, please…please!” he begged, rocking his hips up, trying to get Papyrus to slide into him.

“OH SANS, YOU LOOK SO SWEET, SO PRECIOUS WHEN YOU BEG...DO IT MORE.” Papyrus demanded, eye lights flaring brightly with passion, his own bones aglow with a deeper red than Sans’. His cock had formed, a deep crimson red, throbbing already, fully erect and with spines along the side and all Sans could think of was how good it would feel inside him.

“B-Boss...please...please! I need you so bad! I need your cock in me...breed me! Claim me!” he begged shamelessly and it seemed to snap something within Papyrus. His gaze became almost feral as he reached down to grip Sans’ pelvis in both hands, lifted him slightly and slammed in, straight to the hilt, before beginning to pound into him without restraint, drilling his big brother into the couch as Sans cried out in ecstasy.

Since skeletal monster’s genitals were constructed by their own magic he had no hymen to be concerned with, and due to how intensely he wanted this in addition to his heat his magic eagerly spread to accommodate Papyrus’ girth although there was still a burning stretch that simply added to his pleasure. Sans whined as his cunt was opened up Papyrus was giving him no mercy, no chance to adjust, he was simply pistoning into him like a monster possessed, licking and biting any bone he could reach, a constant low growl rumbling from his ribs.

Sans moaned and panted helplessly, throwing his head back with eager, needy cries that just spurred Papyrus to greater speed,. Papyrus lifted Sans’ hips so he was folded nearly in half as Papyrus lay atop him, rocking back until only the head of his cock was barely inside Sans’ quivering pussy, and then slamming forward, their hips clacking together hard enough that Sans would surely be bruised afterwards.

“Ah-hhh! Ah! B-Boss! Pah-Papy!” Sans sobbed, barely coherent. He clung to Papyrus’ shoulders with one hand, his other clawing desperately at the pillow beneath his head, eye lights blown out in hazy hearts, skull stained with tears and drool as he rocked beneath his brother.

Papyrus was bigger and broader than his brother in every way, and his cock was reaching nearly halfway up Sans’ spine when he slammed home. Sans’ pussy was stretched thin as he was pounded, making his magic all the more sensitized. His soul had manifested within his rib cage, dripping steadily onto his spine, and he dazedly realized that Papyrus’ soul was glowing within his ribcage as well.

Papyrus really did love him…

Before he could even finished contemplating that revelation Papyrus had lunged for his throat, jagged teeth clamping down hard, easily crunching through his vertebrae to the marrow. Sans gave a high keening cry as he came, cumming from being claimed.

Papyrus did not last much longer, pounding into Sans even harder than before three more times before spilling his potent liquid magic into Sans, his own magic having formed a womb of sorts to catch it rather than let it spill uselessly away. Papyrus slowly released his brother’s throat and lapped at the wound contemplatively as Sans lay limply beneath him, sockets half-lidded, looking utterly debauched, and entirely satiated.

“MY OMEGA.” Papyrus purred.

“My alpha…” Sans replied sleepily, but oh so smugly.

\----

The next few days were the best in Sans’ memories, and his life changed for the better immediately. He slept in his alpha’s bed every night and had no more nightmares. He woke feeling well rested, and his brother made sure he started the day with a filling breakfast. Papyrus made sure to check his bones for injuries every day when they both got home from work, and fed him a filling dinner. He began to fill out a bit from the new influx of magic, forming a slightly pudgy ecto-body that his brother gave every evidence of adoring.

He was even less tired.

He managed to stay awake a little longer every day, he was healthier, he was happier. His bones were slowly filling in the cracks with the excess magic he was accruing, the bones becoming a healthier sheen beneath his soft red body.

And Papyrus was happier too, Sans could tell. He was more patient, more calm. It took more to anger him, and he was fairer in his temperament when pushed to anger. He was more affectionate with Sans, prone to cuddling him while they watched Mettaton after dinner.

Even the other monsters, especially the civilians around Snowdin, noticed.

Sans thought life could never get better.

But a little over a week later, Papyrus started withdrawing.

It was not as bad as before...but Sans could tell something was wrong. Papyrus was upset by something and no matter how many times Sans asked, even when he tried to bring it up in the midst of their lovemaking, Papyrus would shut him down and refuse to answer. He got angry, his temper shortening once again. He was brittle and walked around like he would shatter from the tension in his bones, and he would not let Sans see his soul.

Sans was hurt and very confused, he’d even been losing his appetite and sleeping more again...it was like they were both regressing! He thought everything would be perfect once they had mated, and it had seemed that way for a week, but was Papyrus becoming bored of him now…? Was he not enough for him…? What had he done wrong?!

He had become less lazy, he’d even picked up his sock! He was barely sleeping at the sentry station at all anymore and he was not drinking near so much anymore...so what could it be? Everything his brother had used to complain about, he’d stopped!

…

Well...

...he still had his tab at Grillby’s...

...and he was still as slob...

...and he still drank mustard like it was going out of style...

...and he still had not told Papyrus about his other two jobs…

Sans covered his face in his hands and groaned. He was such a fuck-up...that must be it! It was his fault, Papyrus had realized that even as an omega he was still a worthless waste of space and was giving up on him! That had to be it, and he was so blind he had not even noticed! He was such an idiot!

He felt sick in his soul and he clutched at the front of his hoody, eye lights dim as he tried his best not to cry, it would only evaporate right now anyways.

He was at his hotcat stand.

He hadn’t had a customer for over an hour which had fed into his spiralling despair. Nothing to distract him from his intrusive thoughts, the certainty that it was all his fault.

He was so distracted by his internal litany of every single way he’d driven Papyrus away that he did not even notice he had a customer until a hand slammed onto the top of his station. He jerked back, nearly falling off his stool, automatically beginning to reel off his standard greeting before even focusing on his customer.

It was Papyrus.

Looking more furious than he’d ever seen.

“B-boss!” he gasped, stuttering in fear and shock. What was Papyrus doing here…? He ought to be training with Undyne!

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE, SANS? IT ISN’T SAFE! WHY ARE YOU NOT AT YOUR SENTRY STATION?! WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO LEAVE?!” Papyrus raged, eye lights blazing with fury that had Sans sinking back into his hoodie with a stifled whine as he reached up to clutch at his collar with both hands.

“I-I...uh…?” he stammered nervously as Papyrus slammed his other hand onto the table and leaned across to glower at him.

“GIVE ME A FUCKING ANSWER, RUNT…” He demanded coldly.

Some perverse part of Sans thought that Papyrus looked almost...afraid.

“I...it’s...my se-third job, Boss...I mean…” the look of disdain in his brother’s eyes was too much, something within him snapped. “I...how’d’ya think we can afford the house, Boss? Your training, the bills, the groceries! You don’t make hardly anything with your Royal Guard stipend! I’ve been working three jobs since we moved to Snowdin!” he finally raged, bitterness and resentment overflowing.

Papyrus actually looked taken aback by that and he flinched back at the accusation in Sans’ voice, eye lights dimming as he stood straighter, a frown twisting his teeth. He waited for Sans to wind down, absently adjusting his scarf.

“I SEE. I HAVE BEEN REMISS IN MY DUTIES TO YOU, BOTH AS THE HEAD OF THE HOUSE, AND NOW AS YOUR ALPHA. PICK ONE JOB, SANS. I WILL NOT HAVE YOU OVERWORKING YOURSELF. AND BRING ME THE BILLS AND ANY CALCULATIONS YOU HAVE ON WHAT YOU MAKE IN YOUR JOBS...I WILL TAKE THEM UP WITH UNDYNE. THERE IS NO WAY I SHOULD NOT BE ABLE TO PROVIDE FOR US.” He declared with finality. Sans’ jaw dropped and he did fall off the stool this time. He scrambled up to his feet, flushing with embarrassment and slowly came around to stand in front of his brother.

He was such an idiot, of course Papyrus would have been upset to learn Sans was carrying the weight of their expenses on his own shoulders, he was likely offended that Sans had kept this from him...he dropped his gaze. “I...I’ll keep the sentry duty, alpha…” he replied, and Papyrus pet his skull with a gentle hand.

Now that the panic of Papyrus’ sudden appearance had faded, as had the flash of resentment, his mind began working again and he stared up at Papyrus with suspicion. “What are you even doing here…?” he asked.

Papyrus’ hand dropped from his skull and he looked away, not meeting Sans’ gaze. He looked...tired.

“Boss….? Shouldn’t you be with Undyne…? In Waterfall…?” he pressed. Papyrus’ hands curled into fists and he stayed silent. Concerned now, Sans reached for one clenched fist.

“P-Paps…?” he asked in a small voice. Had Papyrus come here to break it off with him? No, wait, Papyrus didn’t even know he was here...so why…--

“I AM ON MY WAY TO MEET WITH ASGORE.” he bit out tonelessly. Sans’ mind sputtered to a halt.

“See Asgore...for what--? For-- wait…!” he felt ill and he stumbled back, clutching at his shirt over his soul, the color draining from his skull. Papyrus looked equally ill.

“HE CALLS FOR MY DEMONSTRATION OF LOYALTY ONCE EVERY TWO WEEKS.” Papyrus explained, just as tonelessly, eye lights flickering weakly. Sans felt like the words were muffled, coming from a distance.

He really was an idiot, blindly assuming Asgore had only demanded Papyrus’ services once and then leaving him be...but no...he raped his brother bi-weekly...and Papyrus was on his way now to be raped again. To protect Sans.

Sans threw his arms around his brother and sobbed against his battle-body, ashamed of himself for not thinking more about his brother, his alpha. He was stupid, he should have made Papyrus talk somehow, he should have forced it from him! To let him suffer alone...he was the worst omega.

He belatedly noticed that Papyrus was clutching him tightly, shivering enough that his bones were rattling. That firmed Sans’ resolve.

“Paps...after...after the demonstration...come home...to the basement. I have something to show you.” he said in a tone filled with determination. He would save Papyrus. They would get out of here.

And together, away from Underfell, they could finally be happy.


End file.
